icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
How to play
Main Shrine This is the first page you are taken to after entering the game, the home screen, or the main shrine. From here all other pages of the game can be accessed and you can hear lines from whichever Hero you have set as your attendant by clicking on them. * Main Shrine: On any other page this button will take you back to the main shrine, pressing this button while at the main shrine will hide the UI. You can still interact with your attendant while the UI is hidden. * Purchase Misumaru: Purchase Misumaru with DMM points. * Missions: '''Check available and completed missions. * '''Tools: Your inventory. You can sell your unwanted items from here. * Shop: '''Purchase items with Misumaru, Senka, or Lapis Lazuli. * '''Inbox: Check and receive any items. * Notices: Be notified of any completed Guard Duties, Expeditions, * Sekireidai: Perform Icchibanketsu. * Shrine: Leads to the Mausoleum, Gardens, Alchemy Hall, Tactics Office, Battle Records, and Grand Palace. * Formation: Organize your units for battle or expeditions. * Heroes: Gift Heroes, view Banketsu Lore, or see all the Heroes you possess. You can sell or fuse unwanted Heroes in Heroes Overview. * Quick Menu: Available practically on every menu. Gives easy access to other menus in the game without needing to return to the home screen first. * Settings: '''Volume settings for BGM, Sound Effects and Voice. Subjugation * '''Main Story: The Main story of Icchibanketsu. * Daily Quests: You can earn specific Rare Raw Materials drops or Seeds for growing in the Inner Garden. * Event Quests: Current available event quests. * Expeditions: Send your Units out on Expeditions. Sometimes they can bring back new Heroes. * Legends: Character Specific Episodes * Unit Level Limit: If your Unit's Level is over the Limit, your Unit won't gain EXP from the Battle. * Available Drops: Available Rare Raw Materials that can be obtained. * Objectives: Mission Objectives that reward you with Misumaru. You have the fill the whole bar to receive all reward Misumaru. * Units: Select the Unit for this Battle. * Skip Story Scenes: You will skip all story scenes. The game will still pause if there's a Choice option for you to pick. * Battle Tactics: Your Team's Battle Tactics. How they will attack enemies. For example: 'Attack the enemy with the lowest health'. More can be unlocked at the Tactics Office in the Shine. * Purple Orbs: You can set Purple Orbs in the 3 options for the respective bonuses. 1 Orb regenerates every 30 minutes. * Red text: A warning which will tell you if your Unit level is over the limit. Or if you cannot send the unit out because a Hero is in the Mausoleum for example. * Head out: Start the Battle! Heroes You can check all the Heroes you currently possess. There are 3 rarities of Heroes. * Lock Symbol: Locking your Heroes that you want to keep is important so you will not accidentally sell or fuse them away. * Set as Attendant: The selected Hero will appear on your main screen. * Filter List: Choose how you want to view your Heroes. * Ascending: Selling. If you sell a Hero individually, you can hear a individual line said by them when being sold. * Equips: Equips are exclusive to Job. For example, a Swordsman/woman cannot equip a Bow which are only for Diviners. * Auto Equip: The game will automatically equip suitable equipment you have on the Hero. * Seal: The seal carved into a hero's body from birth or the seal carved into their equipment; by matching them special results can be achieved. * Yin Yang Rebirth: Available when your Hero has reached level 50. * Samsara: Fusion. Fuse other Heroes into the selected one. Doing so will allow the selected Hero to gain some experience. If you fuse the same Hero together, the level of their Secret Arte will increase. Formation Different Heroes perform differently when placed in the Front or Back rows. This table shows where they should be placed to gain the best performance from each Hero. A Hero who is supposed to be in the Back row, will not perform as well when placed in the Front row so be careful where you place them. A misplacement can severely alter the result of the battle. You can check more details about the individual jobs at the Job System page. Barracks * Catalog: You can see the information and Lore of the Heroes you have discovered before along with the Evil Spirits you have encountered before. * Affinity: or Banketsudo. Cutscenes will be unlocked between two heroes when their Affinity reaches 100. Not all heroes have cutscenes together, so check here before you start pairing them up in places where they can increase their Affinity, such as recovery in the Mausoleum, or guard duty in the Greenhouse or Alchemy Hall. * Gift: Increase the affection level between you and a hero. This is done by giving them a gift, heroes have their own preferences so the amount of affection raised by giving different gifts will vary. You can also give a Black/White Rabbit Incense Burner here; this doesn't raise the affection level but instead changes the balance of their Yin (Black) and Yang (White). * Recollection: Rewatch cutscenes that have been unlocked from Banketsudo, Legends, and the Main Story subjugations. Sekireidai This is where you perform Icchibanketsu. There are 2 types of Icchibanketsu you can perform: Shindai (God Generation) & Oudai (Sakura Generation). * By mixing 2 Shindai blood, you'll get an Oudai hero. * Similarly, mixing 2 Oudai blood will give you a Soudai (Twin Generation) hero. * The gender of the heroes does not matter in this ritual. * The Heroes in each generally have a Grandparent (Shindai), Parent (Oudai) and Child (Soudai) relations. The 24 orbs surrounding the Icchibanketsu button will light up one by one each hour. 1 orb lighted up equals to 40 Misumaru needed for an Icchibanketsu ritual. 24 orbs lighted up (takes 24 hours) will give a free-of-charge Icchibanketsu ritual. However, it can hold up to 30 orbs. Once an Icchibanketsu ritual is done, the orbs are reset. You can use a charm (if you possess any) to increase the chances of getting better Heroes by clicking the purple plus beside the column next to the column showing the Misumaru needed to perform the ritual. Shrine From the Shrine you can access the Mausoleum, Greenhouse, Alchemy Hall, Tactics Office, Grand Palace, and Battle Records. The Mausoleum and Tactics Office are there from the start, the Greenhouse and Alchemy Hall are unlocked by completing episodes 5 and 6 of Chapter 1 Part 1 respectively. * Mausoleum: Place your Heroes here to replenish a Heroes depleted Soul. Placing 2 heroes of the same generation in the same healing room will increase their bond.You can unlock more beds and rooms by paying with Misumaru. * Greenhouse: Where you grow flowers for Gifts and set heroes for garden duties. Setting 2 heroes of the same generation in garden duties together will increase their bond. You can level up the Greenhouse by paying with Ryo and resources. You can unlock more flower space by paying with Misumaru. * Alchemy Hall: Create equipment for heroes and set heroes for alchemy hall duties. Setting 2 heroes of the same generation in alchemy hall duties together will increase their bond. You can level up the Alchemy Hall by paying with Ryo and resources. Leveling the Alchemy Hall up will provide you more equipment recipes. * Tactics Office: You can level up the Tactics Office by paying with Ryo and resources. Leveling the Tactics Office will provide you a point to buy a new battle tactic. You can expand hero slots by paying 400 Misumaru for 4 additional slots. The original amount is 60. You can expand up to 15 times. You can unlock battle units 3 and 4 by paying 1000 Misumaru each. Available Tactics are generally classified as: 'Attack an Enemy which uses a certain type of Attack', 'Attack a certain type of Enemy', 'Attack an Enemy with higher or lower resistance to a specific element', 'Attack an Enemy with higher or lower Physical/Magic Attack/Defense', 'Attack an Enemy with higher/lower HP'. * Grand Palace: Where the Dokushin resides. Place ornaments received from events and the Greengrocer. The space is 14x12. Up to 6 additional rooms can be added by paying 1000 Misumaru. * Battle Records: Where the records of your gaming experience are, incl. starting date, number of subjugations completed, how many of heroes of each job you have, etc.